Glycerine
by gia-x
Summary: sorato/taiora. this is the first of a series of Bush song fics dealing with the tai/sora/matt triangle. sora leaves matt partially cos she thinks she always loved tai instead of matt, but tai is already happily married.


Stones and Suitcases  
-this is the first of the bush song fics I'm doing that is dealing with the whole matt/Sora/tai   
triangle. This takes place a year before the epilogue from the series. This part is in Matt's   
POV, but not all will be.  
-Note- in advance I apologize to all the major and massive taiora and sorato fans. Some of you   
out here may not like the turns this series take. I jus want to say, I'm pretty neutral on the whole   
triangle.  
-and one other thing, if I hadn't made it evident before all the songs are by Bush from their firs   
two albums (hence the name stones and suitcase, it's lame but whatever) so I don't own either   
digimon nor Bush. Anyhow Rock on!  
  
*GLYCERINE*  
  
~Must be your skin that I'm sinking in  
Must be for real cos now I can feel   
And I didn't mind it's not my kind  
Not my time to wonder why  
Everything's gone white and everything's grey  
Now you're here, now you're away  
I don't want this remember that  
I'll never forget where you're at  
Don't let the days go by   
Glycerine~  
  
I always loved this song even though it's so sad, but now I can relate. My life was perfect. My   
job, my kids, and my Sora; they are my world. Then, one day crashed it all. I was coming home   
from one of those Mars mission with Gabumon. I hadn't seen my family for 6 months. I   
remember listening to "Glycerine" while driving home. I remember thinking 'it's so good to be   
back. The only bad thing is that I can't finish the song.'  
  
"Sora! Lily! Mateo!"  
  
I walked into my home and it was quiet.   
  
"Gee, Gabumon, where could they be?" Before Gabumon answered, a little red head popped   
down from the stairs and tackled Gabumon. It was my son, Mateo. While Gabumon had his   
hands busy with Mateo, my oldest Lily came from the kitchen and gave me a hug. Lily, Mateo   
and Gabumon then sat down on he couch while Gabumon recounted our expedition.   
  
I, on the other hand, went to look for Sora. I walked around the whole house without finding   
anyone, but Yolei.   
  
"Matt! You're back!" Yolei rushed over from the kitchen sink and gave me a hug. "Sora had to   
do some errands." A large commotion came from the living room. Yolei and I rushed out to   
investigate. It was Sora. Yolei then left mumbling something about Hawkmon eating the baby   
food.   
I had hurried to Sora and embraced her. I leaned in to kiss her lips, but she turned her head so I   
only reached cheek. Sora then pulled herself from my grasp and turned to the children with a   
cheery grin. I should known something was wrong, but I thought she didn't to be mushy in front   
to the kids. Later on that night, I found out what was wrong.  
  
The kids were asleep and the digimon were too. Sora and I were left alone in he living room. I   
turned on the radio and "Glycerine" was on. I smiled warmly to Sora. I explained to her,  
  
"On the way home I heard this song. Well, actually only half of it. It's such a great song isn't   
it?" Sora nodded numbly. I didn't know then that by the end of the song my life would be   
turned inside out. Sora looked up emotionlessly at me. I realized something was wrong.  
"Sora how was everything while I was gone?"  
  
"Everything was just fine."  
  
"Oh um, what did you do?"  
  
"I spend a lot of time thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
~I'm never alone I'm alone all the time  
Are you at on or do you lie  
We live in wheel where everyone steals  
Bu when we rise it's like strawberry fields~  
  
"Love. Happiness. Marriage. Us." She looked me straight in the eye when she said 'us.' I didn't   
know what to say and I had no clue where this was going. Sora went on, "I don' know if I love   
you anymore. I don't know if I ever did." I opened my mouth in protest, but Sora stopped me   
with a gesture of the hand. "It's not fair to have you away half of he year. You're gone for at   
least 3 months at a time. I've changed over the years. You've changed. We don't know each   
other anymore. You're too complex Matt."  
  
~If I treated you bad you bruise my face  
Couldn't love you more   
You got a beautiful taste  
Don't let the days go by  
Could have been easier on you  
I couldn't change though I wanted to~  
  
"But..how.. you don't love me?" Sora looked away.  
  
"I don't even know if it was you I loved all these years?"  
  
"We can work through this Sora. We can." Sora shook her head furiously. "What to you want me   
to do? Quit NASA?" Sora once again shook her head. "Then what? I love you Sora with all my   
heart. I don't want to lose you. I'll do anything to not lose you. We belong together. You're my   
soul mate. You complete me. Do you remember how I was when we first went to the digital   
world? I'm not that same guy now…because of you."  
  
~Could have been easier by three  
Our old friend fear and you and me  
Glycerine, Glycerine  
Don't le the days go by Glycerine~  
  
I couldn't go any further because, I saw her eyes move across the room to the door and then I   
saw I, her suitcases.  
  
"I'm sorry Matt, but I have to go. I need time to sort my life out."  
  
I looked at her with my pleading eyes watering. I felt my heart collapsing.   
"But what about the kids?"  
  
"They're staying here with you. I'll take them when you go on missions. They don't need the   
both of us. You and TK turned out just fine."  
  
I reached out for her, but she stood up and turned. Then my emotions became too intense and   
hardened.  
  
~I needed you more when you wanted us less  
I could not kiss just regress  
It might jus be clear simple and plain  
That's just fine  
That's just one of my names~  
  
"You're too late. He stopped years ago."  
  
Soras stopped and turn around confused.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tai. He stopped waiting for you when he met Lola."  
  
Sora didn't' say anything, but her face revealed it all. She didn't want to believe it. She then   
picked up her suitcases and walked out the door.  
  
I followed to the porch and watched her back out the driveway. The song was ending by this   
time and tears rolled down my face. As Gavin's voice began to quiver down, my weeping   
became sobbing. Now I'll be the one waiting. Unlike Tai, I will wait forever for you Sora.  
  
~Don't let the days go by  
Could've been easier on you   
Glycerine~  
  
~~so how was that? Anyways I'm sorry if there are some missing t's cos my t key is kind stuck. I   
tried to catch all of the mistakes but some may have been missed. Rock on!  



End file.
